1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus capable of on-line and off-line operations in parallel.
2. Related Background Art
As dual operation apparatus, there is known a facsimile apparatus which can execute in parallel both on-line operation such as a data communication operation and off-line operation such as a copy operation.
With such a facsimile apparatus, the contents of off-line and on-line operations are displayed either on two separate displays or on a single large display.
Such a conventional apparatus is associated with a problem that two separate displays or a single large display is required, resulting in a complicated display unit.